Spyro: Cubed
Spyro: Cubed is a fan game created by Cynder Rush. It is the second game in the return series. It is a cross bettween Spyro and Minecraft. It would be avaliable on Wii, Xbox, and DS. Playable characters Spyro Jet-Vac Ember (shortly and on 'creative mode') Steve Jean Cynder (unlockable) Flavius (unlockable) Scratch (unlockable) Whirlwind (Unlockable) Jake (unlockable) Plot Spyro, Ember and Jet-Vac are relaxing in the Perilous Pastures, when a huge hole appears from nowhere and they get sucked into it! They wake up in a strange land they've never seen before and begin to explore. They soon find a person called Steve who looks after them. Spyro tells Steve of how they come from a magical realm of floating islands and need to go back quick or evil forces will take over. Steve says he knows a way to get back, but it's not going to be easy. Unfortionately, Ember has broken her wing so she has to rest at Steve's house. In the village, you meet Alexander the creeper who tells you about how you can train by first fighting Jean the dragon in the End. He takes you to an Ender Portal where you can then fight Jean so you know how to fight. Once defeated, Jean shrinks and you can then play as Jean. TBC Gameplay Because the games in the Return ''series are a cross between the original Spyro games and the Skylanders games, gameplay is therefore very similar to those series. Unlike both those games, however, there are different 'modes' of the game. Adventure mode: Continue with the story. Creative mode: Re-visit old levels with your new powerups and characters you have unlocked. Hardcore nightmare mode: Extremely hard with no checkpoints. Also includes Herobrine and Drake as rare enemies. Controls 'Xbox' RB/LB: Change power Right stick-thing: Move RT: Attack LT: Power A: Jump A twice: Double jump/Fly (depending on who you're playing as) X: Use/Talk to/Activate B: Throw/Drop (if holding an item) Y: Switch character 'Wii' Little arrow pad-thing: Change power Nunchuck stick: Move B: Attack Z: Power A: Jump A twice: Double jump/Fly (depending who you're playing as) C: Use/Talk to/Activate Swinging the remote: Throw (if holding an item) 1 or 2: Switch character 'DS' Little arrow pad-thing: Change power Touchscreen: Move R: Attack L: Power A: Jump A twice: Double jump/Fly (depending on who you're playing as) Y: Use/Talk to/Activate B: Throw/Drop (if holding an item) X: Switch character Packs To discover in certain levels, there are pickups called 'packs' that add characters, levels, skins or attacks to the game. 'Old pack' 'Original' skin for Spyro (looks like the original Spyro from the first game) 'Legend' skin for Spyro (looks like the Spyro from the Legend of Spyro series) 'Skyland' skin for Spyro (Looks like the Spyro from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) 'Development' skin for Jean (looks like a grey version of Jean with white eyes) Attack of the gnorks bonus level (based on the original Spyro games) Jet-Vac is now called 'Vac-Eagle' 'Fire pack' Flavius unlocked Jake unlocked All fire attacks do extra damage Dragon's Peak 2 bonus level (based on the Dragon's Peak bonus level in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) 'Air pack' Scratch unlocked Whirlwind unlocked Polar skin for Whirlwind (looks like Polar Whirlwind from Skylanders: Giants) Turbo skin for Jet-Vac (looks like Turbo Jet-Vac from Skylanders: Swap Force) Whirl power for Spyro 'Legends pack' 'Legendary' skin for Spyro 'Legendary' skin for Jet-Vac 'Legendary' skin for Steve 'Legendary' skin for Jean 10% increace of gems on each level 'Spooky pack''' Arguably the most usefull pack in the whole game Cynder unlocked 'Metalic' skin for Cynder (like Dark Cynder) 'Skeletal' skin for Cynder (like Skeletal Cynder from Skylanders) 'Phantom' skin for Cynder (like Cynder but with lightning shaped rips in her wings and all over she is purple) 'Dark' skin for Spyro (like a cross between Dark Spyro from the Legend of Spyro and Skylanders series) 'Herobrine' skin for Steve (like Steve but darker and with glowing white eyes) Convexity power for Spyro and Jean Redstone power for Steve and Jet-Vac Malefor's castle bonus level Trivia *The plot of the game is somewhat the opposite to the plot of Minecraft because you fight the EnderDragon (Jean) first while in Minecraft she is the final boss. Category:Games Category:Cynder Rush's games Category:Return series